


One Hot Night

by digthewriter



Series: 365-word stories-hogwarts365 [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: hogwarts365, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-23
Updated: 2014-08-23
Packaged: 2018-02-14 08:26:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2184756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digthewriter/pseuds/digthewriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James is at the sauna, and he's having one <i>hot night</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Hot Night

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction created for fun and no profit has been made.

James closed his eyes and took in a deep breath. And then again. He was so close. They were alone in the room, sweat trickling down all over his skin.  
  
"That's it, Jamie, you're almost there, I can feel it," he whispered in James's ear; his hot breath made James almost lose control. But James was not going to give in just yet. No, he was going to hold on.  
  
"You feel so good," he said again, licking the sweat off James's neck. He tugged on James's cock again as he was behind James, his slick fingers sliding in and out. "Want you, so much," he whispered. "So fucking good."  
  
"You know when you said 'a hot night of Romance', I expected more than just your hands all over me in a sauna," James said, struggling to keep his tone even. James loved it when he teased him like that, and the git knew it too.  
  
"I thought you always like it when my hands are all over you," he taunted, and James scowled. "We have dinner plans, by the way, it's not just all sex all the time. Even if I—"  
  
James pushed back on his fingers and moaned. He always had a way of making James just so desperate. "Isn't that why she left you—because you _were_ just all sex all the time?" James teased, he couldn't help it.  
  
"You know I don't like talking about _her_ ," he answered pulling hard on James's cock as though he was almost punishing James.  
  
"Right. You don't want talk about _her_ ; you never want to be seen in public with me..."  
  
"You haven’t even asked where the dinner plans are for tonight," he said, interrupting James. "You’d challenged me to _go ahead, and make your day_."  
  
"Where?" James snapped. "Some cute little French restaurant off some remote alley where no one we know can see—"  
  
"No, James," he said, and began fucking James harder with his fingers. James could tell, this was it, he was going to come undone soon— "We're having dinner with your parents."  
  
James was spilling all over his hands, riding out the last of his orgasm on his fingers. "Fuck, Teddy."


End file.
